Cara DeGrossi
Cara is a contestant from Finale: Oaxaca and Finale: All-Stars. She is remembered as one of the most memorable contestants from her original season. This is not only due to the fact that she won the season, but also because of her relationship with Rylan, and brutal knife injury, caused by Jason. Oaxaca Although Cara only briefly defends Rylan as he is attacked by Cierra in If He Thinks He's Getting My Vote To Save Him, Haha, He's Wrong! in front of everyone, Cara admits in a confessional that she thinks he's cute. She also says that he is the only person in the game that she feels like she can talk to, causing the cameraman to laugh. At the elimination, Cara is pleased to see London's dog Ivana being served for dinner, calling it "protien." She votes for Cierra with the majority, while she recieves two votes from the two allies Cierra and London. Cara again votes for the person who is eliminated in The Person With The Advantage Made It To The End!? Shocker, this person being Carmonte. Cara's game changes completely in HEROES DO NOT DRINK THE BLOOD OF OTHER HEROES!, after being injured by Jason. After the challenge, Rylan approaches Cara in the hut, saying the two need to talk. Cara agrees, and the two discuss their relationship. Cara quickly becomes frustrated with Rylan, admitting that she likes him, but that she can talk to other guys in the cast. Rylan is shocked to hear this. When Captain Freedom comments, Cara quickly tells him to "stay out of it." Cara then goes on to tell Rylan he's the only "sane person out here" when he questions if she really likes him or not. Meanwhile, Jason, who's evesdropping on the entire conversation, throws a knife towards Rylan, but it acidentally hits Cara in the leg. Rylan catches the injured Cara in his arms as medical comes in to check on her. In pain and half concious, Cara tells Rylan she hadn't felt like she needed anyone since her father left her up to this point. Cara is asked if she's strong enough stay. She says that she is, but is still shaky. Moments before the unplanned elimination in the hut, Cara tells Rylan that she is "glad you're here to catch me," followed by romantic music. Most likely because Jason is immune, London is shockingly blindsided. Cara begins seeking vengence on Jason in Knowing Things Is Mainstream, I Like Surprises. Still injured, Rylan helps her out to the challenge, but she is told that she will fortunately not be required to compete due to the Outcasts Twist. At the double elimination, Rylan is eliminated along with Captain Magma, enraging Cara. She finally snaps on the rest of the contestants for voting out her boyfriend, telling them to "say goodbye to the new Cara" and implying that she was going to make the rest of the competition hell for the remaining players. Before Rylan leaves, Cara promises him they would fuck when she got to Ponderosa, which ironically never happened. The two hug and Rylan leaves, calling her "bae." Expectedly, Cara's attitude becomes extremely aggressive in TIME TO BURN BURN BITCHES. Following through with her beastly new gameplay, Cara wins the first post-jury immunity, (not counting Lindsey's Outcasts Twist win). Back at the hut, Cara announces to the rest of the non-immune competitors that she was going to vote off whoever voted off Rylan, if she could find out who it was. Lindsey tells her that she can shed some insight on the situation, but only tells her Captain Magma voted Rylan. In a confessional, Cara claims Illusionio admitted to voting out Rylan, and votes him out, ultimately able to send him home. After Illusionio leaves, Cara remarks that she knows what Lindsey had "been hiding," as she found out that Lindsey had also voted for Rylan. Despite winning the previous immunity, Cara isn't able to win the final immunity in Someone Get That Bitch Some Antidepressants. While she, Lindsey, and Will are trying to convince the immune Jason why he should bring them to the end with him, Lindsey points out that Cara's boyfriend is on the jury, giving her an automatic. However, Jason ultimately chooses to take Cara, wanting to bring the person who most deserved it. Before she leaves, Lindsey smashes her plate in Cara's face. At the Finale, Cara recieves four out of the five jury votes, beating Jason. One of the votes was a mainstream vote from Rylan. Trivia